A camera system may be deployed to provide various types of functional features. In an example related to virtual reality applications, a camera system may support a fully immersive virtual reality experience, a non-immersive virtual reality experience, or a collaborative virtual reality experience. In another example, a camera system may be combined with a computer vision-based driving assistance system of an automotive vehicle to support autonomous self-driving functions. As one example, a camera system may be integrated with the automotive vehicle to perform various analysis such as real-time road monitoring and obstacle detection, etc.
Each camera in a camera-based system may have to be calibrated before being deployed for a certain application to ensure accuracy. Some camera calibration techniques, however, may be substandard and pose challenges. As a result, these calibration techniques may be deficient and ineffective as well as affecting user-experience by necessitating human intervention to perform the calibration.